Love Among the Ruins
by Laura Scofield
Summary: Sequel to Armje Admirers. Dannyl and Tayend explore Armje, and Tayend makes his feelings for Dannyl clear.


_Unfortunately I never got the chance to let Dannyl & Tayend kiss in my previous Armje fic (_**Armje Admirers**_). So I decided to write a loose sequel to it, which has more romance. I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong>Love Among the Ruins<br>**

"Oh, look at this Dannyl!"

The magician moved towards the sound of the excited voice, which was coming from the building opposite the one he was currently in. Sure enough, when Dannyl entered the crumbling remains of the room, there was Tayend.

"I don't see how this could possibly be more exciting than the other dozen walls that you've showed me today."

Tayend's lips tightened at his friend's comment, and he replied airily, "It's not _my_ fault if you can't appreciate the value of an ancient piece of writing! Look, the ruins on this wall tell of how a group of women, who were abused and exploited by society, banded together to form a secret organisation called-"

"What? Are you thinking of joining them?" Dannyl asked curiously.

Tayend waved a hand to dismiss Dannyl's poor jest. "No, but now that you mention it, maybe my sister should!"

Dannyl rolled his eyes. "Your sister would be their leader." He took hold of Tayend's arm, and pulled him out of the ruined building. "Now let's get out of here. I didn't agree to spend a few more days in this city just so you could scare me with stories about revengeful women."

"Why _did_ you agree to stay, then?" The scholar probed.

Dannyl shrugged. "You just looked so desperate when you asked."

"So… You'd do anything I say, so long as I have a desperate look on face?"

"Don't count on it."

But Tayend wasn't listening. "Oh look! This is fantastic!"

Dannyl turned to look at the wide stone steps where Tayend had dashed over to. It appeared to be the remains of an old tower. Incredulously, he said, "You're impressed by some stone stairs?"

The scholar was busy sprinting up the steps, and when he reached the top, he scanned the surrounding city from his elevated height. Panting, he cried, "I can see everything from here! This view would have been spectacular before the city fell into ruin."

The magician emerged at the top of the tower, and gazed around. He felt a distinct wave of sadness as he surveyed the crumbling buildings, which were all that remained of what had once been a prosperous trading city.

After some time, Tayend pointed at the bordering forest. "There's a stream down there, it's where I refilled our water flasks earlier. Do you want to go down to it?"

Dannyl nodded, and led the way down the steps. As he reached the ground and took several strides forward, he heard a thump and a loud curse behind him. Turning, he was met with the sight of Tayend sprawled gracelessly on the grass, and glaring at the large rock that had tripped him up. Dannyl burst out laughing, and the scholar's face turned red as he continued rubbing his sore leg.

"Do you want some help?" Dannyl asked, hoping he sounded gallant rather than amused.

Tayend smiled ruefully despite his embarrassment, and made a dignified attempt to get to his feet. He hobbled for a bit, wincing at the sharp pain in his leg, and sank back down to the ground.

Dannyl knelt on the grass beside his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll heal you if you like."

"That'd be great, thanks Dannyl." Tayend smiled gratefully.

Dannyl took the Elyne's hand in his own and, closing his eyes, he sent his magical awareness into his body. It didn't take long to heal away the pain in Tayend's leg. When he was done, he opened his eyes to tell the scholar that he was finished, only to find Tayend's face right in front of him, his lips pressed lightly against his own.

The magician's shock prevented him from responding in time, and Tayend quickly pulled back; his face blushing and his shoulders tensed defensively. "Sorry", he mumbled, not quite looking at Dannyl.

Heart pounding wildly in his chest, Dannyl cursed himself for giving his friend the wrong impression. "No, don't be sorry Tayend… You just surprised me!" Trying to lighten the atmosphere, he added, "I'm not used to being kissed by handsome Elyne courtiers."

A smile crept onto Tayend's lips, and he stared earnestly into Dannyl's eyes. "Oh, of course. Next time I'll warn you, shall I?"

"That's a good idea. I'll need to be prepared for whatever it is you want to do to me."

"You better get used to being kissed, Lord Dannyl. It might be happening to you a lot more from now on!"

Laughing together, they stood up and made their way to the forest on the edge of the city. The large trees provided some welcome shade from the heat of the burning sun. When they reached the stream, Dannyl watched Tayend take off his shoes and socks, roll up the ends of his trousers and dip his feet into the water. He did the same, and sat beside the Elyne on the grassy bank.

"Are you admiring my legs, Dannyl?" Tayend enquired lightly, as he observed where his companion's gaze was wandering.

Dannyl flushed, but kept his voice calm. He replied in a sarcastic tone, "I was just contemplating what a loss it'd be to society if you Elynes decided to wear decent clothing."

"What's wrong with what we wear? It's a lot more appealing than the _Kyralian_ fashion!"

"That's because Kyralians have a sense of modesty. You _Elynes_, on the other hand, parade around in clothes that are distractingly tight and unnecessarily elaborate."

"Distracting, eh?" Tayend smirked wickedly. "Maybe it's your own fault for _letting_ yourself get distracted. You Kyralians think you're superior to everyone else, but your repressed minds are filled with dirty thoughts."

"You obviously know so much about us." Dannyl shook his head in amusement. "But seriously, what were you _thinking_ when you chose that outfit for Bel Arralade's birthday party? If you lived in Kyralia, you'd be arrested for wearing trousers that scandalously tight!"

"Oh, but I know you liked them," Tayend winked flirtatiously, and shot his friend a knowing look. "When we get back to Capia, I'll wear them again, just for you to admire."

"_Velend_ certainly admired them at the party." Dannyl retorted wryly.

"Yes… but if truth be told, he was more interested in getting them off me."

"_Tayend!"_ Dannyl exclaimed in surprise, not really sure how to reply.

"I'm sorry. Your honourable Kyralian mind can't handle that knowledge."

Dannyl laughed. "Didn't you just say that you think Kyralians are all filthy minded?"

"I _do_ think that… I'm just waiting for you to confirm it."

"Well I intend to keep up my innocent pretence for a while yet; at least until I know I can trust you, Tayend of Tremmelin."

"You already know you can trust me! However I don't know if I can trust _you_, after you tried selling me to pirates-"

"Are you _ever_ going to forgive me for that?"

"I doubt it." Tayend snorted.

"Would you forgive me if I admitted that you look far better in those tight trousers than most other men at court?"

"… I'd _consider_ forgiving you if you said that."

"What about if I say you have more intelligence than all the population of Elyne put together?"

"Hmm, that's very flattering, but I'm still not sure it's enough to earn my forgiveness."

Dannyl stared at the scholar; his closest friend. And he knew he wanted the man in front of him to be more than just his friend. He already knew how Tayend felt for _h__im_, so it was time he made his own feelings clear.

He took a deep breath, and forced out the words he wanted Tayend to hear. "What if… I said you mean more to me than anyone else in the world?"

Tayend locked his gaze with the magician's, trying to read in his eyes if he truly meant what he said. But the Elyne knew that this wasn't something Dannyl would be able to joke about. He slowly replied, "Then I'd find it in me to forgive you."

Dannyl smiled; his eyes glinting with affection and warmth. Tayend, finally feeling certain of his friend's feelings for him, leant forward and kissed him gently. This time Dannyl responded, tentatively at first, but gradually growing more confident.

After some time the scholar pulled back, giving them both a chance to catch their breath. They grinned at each other, and Tayend leant back in to embrace his friend tightly. Dannyl idly toyed with Tayend's long hair, as he asked teasingly, "So… Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"You're just lucky you caught me in a good mood!" Tayend chuckled. "But you know, you're a _terrible_ distraction, Lord Dannyl. I had fully intended to explore every inch of this city, and take notes and sketches of everything. But now I'll be too preoccupied with _you_ to do any work!"

"_I'm_ distracting? Haven't we already agreed that _you're_ the one who wears ridiculously tight trousers?"

"We also agreed that you have a filthy mind. But you still have to prove that to me."

"I'm beginning to wonder if it's _really_ in my best interest to take on a troublesome Elyne like you!" Dannyl announced with a small sigh.

"What makes you think I'm troublesome?"

"Look at it this way. If I ever _do_ manage to sell you to pirates, I'm very confident that they'd sell you back to me. In fact, they'd quite possibly _pay_ me to take you back."

"I- what do you mean?"

"You'd be too much of a nuisance for them to put up with, that's what I mean! As soon as they found that out, they'd be desperate to be rid of you."

"You know what, Lord Dannyl?" Tayend declared heatedly, trying not to laugh. "I think I preferred you when you were lying on the ground unconscious. At least then you weren't so despicably rude!"

"I'm just saying the truth." Dannyl grinned smugly. "I hope you're not offended."

"As a matter of fact, I am! I want you to apologise to me, this instant!"

"I'm sorry," The magician shrugged, still grinning.

"You are the worst man I've ever met at apologising! Can't you at least _pretend_ to mean it?"

"I'm not very skilled in the art of deception. Maybe you could teach me?"

Tayend sighed dramatically, and patted his friend on the back. "There are _many_ things I intend to teach you."

"Was that supposed to sound suggestive, or ominous?" Dannyl asked earnestly.

"Both." The Elyne's eyes gleamed with mischief, as he pulled Dannyl closer for another kiss, this time considerably less gentle than before.

* * *

><p><em>(Feel free to point out how I could improve with writing kissing scenes, I found those parts the hardest to write. Did I manage to get a decent balance between banter and romance? Any fee<em>_dback would be very much appreciated! )_


End file.
